


Eye of the Storm

by stardustednewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Beyond: Two Souls AU, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustednewt/pseuds/stardustednewt
Summary: Beyond: Two Souls AU where Newt is stuck with an entity and it’s sort of ruining/changing his life.





	1. Prologue

"I was born with a strange gift. The ability to see what no human being has ever seen before. It's all mixed up in my head. The images, the sounds, the smell. I need to remember. Put things in order right up to this moment. Remember who I am. If I had to say how it all began, I might just as well start here."

~~  
I sat in front of the sheriff as he asked questions, me sitting silently as he talked. 

"I found you by the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere...was there an accident?"

Images of what happened flashed through my head. The bright lights, the silhouettes of the men searching for me, the darkness of the trees and loud noises surrounding me. I stayed silent and stared straight ahead. 

"Did someone try to hurt you...?"

Me running from the police. The sounds of their bullets whizzing by, gunshots, dogs barking. Their flashlights shining brightly through the night, searching me out. The rain splashing down on me, causing me to slip and slide on wet leaves.

The sheriff got up and started walking towards me. "How 'bout a name? Someone I could contact?" He sat on the desk now basically right in front of me.

"You must have family...friends...someone who could tell me who you are?"

Images of me waking up to find one of my friends, Stan, standing over me with his dirty, ragged clothes. The images of the bridge we were under behind him. I remember him saying one word as I woke up,"Hey..."

The sheriff shook his head. Still trying to get information out of me."You don't talk much, do you?" He gave a small smile. I didn't return it. I just continued to stare ahead."Well if you don't help me, I can't help you..." He kept persisting. I wasn't going to talk. His attempts were pointless. He heaved a sigh and stood up,"We're getting nowhere...." He walked a little ways behind me.

"Is that a scar?" I closed my eyes, praying to god he wouldn't come closer or question it any further."Is that recent?" I could almost feel his hand on the back of my head, getting closer and closer to my scar. 

Suddenly, a coffee cup went flying off the table and shattered against the wall. The coffee staining the beige wall. I could almost feel his surprise myself, but I didn't care. They were coming. The sheriff left the room.

I could hear Aiden talking to me telling me things about them arriving and I finally spoke,"I know. They're coming." I could hear the S.W.A.T team burst into the building. I stayed seated. I could hear their pounding footsteps out front. I still stayed in the office. I could imagine them pointing their guns right at the door. Waiting for me to make my appearance. "Hold on! What's goin' on?!" I could hear the sheriff ask. "The boy you brought in earlier, where is he?" Someone else asked. I'm guessing it was someone from the S.W.A.T team. I could hear their footsteps getting closer and closer to the door. Silence. The doorknob turned and I knew what I had to do. The door opened but I stayed put. There was no point. They were all going to die anyways. 

I left soon after. I didn't care. I hated the CIA. It was their fault. They should know better.

~~

"Newt...what have you done...?"


	2. Experiment

I sat in my room at Unit 4. Playing with my action figures. I could feel the camera watching me, but I chose to ignore. The door opened and Cole walked in. I just continued to play with my action figures and ignored him as he walked over."Ah, there you are..." He squatted down next me and clapped his hands together."How're you doing today, Newt? Good?" 

I just continued to play with my action figures. He chuckled,"I hate to bother you when you're playing and all, but I believe it's time, Newt..." I looked up at him. He stood up and leaned against the wall, waiting for me to get up and follow him. I got up and trudged over to him. I turned and walked towards the door, opening it. He stood at the door waiting while I walked towards him slowly. I walked out the door and he closed it behind him. We were now in the "observation area" as I liked to call it. It had all the monitors that were connected to the cameras placed in my "room". 

"All right! Ava’s waiting for us..." I opened the second door and was met with the smell of "hospital". I hated that smell but I tolerated it. There were plenty of doctors who gave me glances and even commented on my "cuteness". I ignored them. I could hear the doctors murmuring and talking about stuff they had to do, but I didn't pay attention. It was so boring! 

I followed Cole down the corridor until we arrived at a big lobby-like area. Cole opened the door to the experiment room and I walked inside and was immediately greeted by a table with cards on it, Ava, and a weird looking head piece. 

"Hey Newt. How's your day been so far?" I glanced up at her and walked towards the table.

"Pretty good." I looked up and there was a circle of cameras all pointed at me. I walked over to the table and sat down in the cushiony chair. Cole walked over from where he was standing by the one way glass and knelt down next to me. 

"Okay! We're gonna put this on now." I knew he was talking about the weird looking head thingy. He picked it up,"Remember? It's just like a crown!" He put it on my head and I could feel the parts pressing into my forehead."Oh yeah! Oh. Now you're a little prince!" Ava just stood there watching me intently. 

She finally spoke up,"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. I'm right next door if you need me, okay?" She gave me one last reassuring smile and her and Cole left the room. 

Suddenly, Cole's voice came out of a hidden speaker."Hey Newt, can you hear me?" I nodded. "Okay, let's start. Kathleen is next door and she has the same cards as you. Now we're gonna get her to choose one and see if you can tell us which on she chose. You think you can do that?" I nodded. "Good. Alright let's go for it. First card."

I waited a few seconds before telling Aiden to see what the card was.

“I floated behind the woman in the next room. Looking at the card she had. I didn't want to be here. I hated it here. I would leave if I could but since Newt is stuck here, so am I. I told Newt the card. A star.”

I placed my hand over the star card and Cole's voice came over the speaker,"Next card."

“I floated behind the pudgy woman. And looked at the card. A square.”

I placed my hand on the square and yet again I heard Cole's voice,"Next card."

“Yet again I floated behind the woman. I wanted to wreck the place. Maybe kill someone for keeping us here but I behaved for Newt’s sake. I looked at the card. Squiggly lines.”

I picked the card with the squiggly lines on and Cole's voice spoke again,"Very good Newt. Let's try something else. There's some building blocks on the table in the other room. You think you can make them fall over?" I nodded and told Aiden what to do. I just hoped he didn't cause too much trouble.

“I finally had my chance. I floated into the other room and spotted the building blocks. I knocked them over and they went flying. The pudgy woman started to panic. Good. Let's do something else. ‘Good, Newt. Anything else in the room you can move?’ I knocked the cards off the table and the stupid woman started to panic. I knocked the water bottle off the table and just started wrecking everything and throwing stuff everywhere. ‘That's it. I'm sorry, but...I'm done...’ The lights started flickering. ‘It's locked! The door's locked!’bThe stupid man named Cole suddenly spoke,’Newt. The experiment is over now.’ Oh it's definitely not over. The pudgy woman started panicking and the man tried to reassure her while I continued to wreak havoc. The woman was full on having a panic attack now and I just continued.’You have to stop now, Newt. The test is over.’ I continued to break things. Newt spoke,’I-I can't! He's not listening to me!’ Newt started screaming and I could hear the scientist and her assistant start to panic. I decided enough was enough and stopped.

I stopped screaming when I felt Aiden stop. I felt blood run down my top lip. A bloody nose. Great. Ava burst in the room and hugged me."It's over Newt, it's over. It's over." She pulled back and stared at me sympathetically. I stared at her. 

"It will never be over."

She pulled me in for another hug and I could here someone burst into Kathleen's room. I felt bad, but it wasn't my fault. I couldn't control what Aiden did. Only sometimes he would listen to what I told him to do. And the times he didn't it got pretty bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be such a weird fic. The Newtmas will be slight and I’ll be basing the story off of the decisions I’ve made when playing the game. I DO NOT OWN BEYOND:TWO SOULS OR THE MAZE RUNNER.


End file.
